1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing condition setting apparatus, a photographing condition setting method, and a photographing condition setting program, and more particularly, to a photographing condition setting apparatus, a photographing condition setting method, and a photographing condition setting program capable of being appropriately used for a photographing system configured with, for example, a digital still camera and a photographing condition providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image capturing system in the related art, at the time of photographing a photographing object, a digital camera transmits current position information (latitude and longitude) acquired by a GPS (Global Positioning System) module to a server apparatus.
In the image capturing system, if the server apparatus receives the current position information transmitted from the digital camera, the server apparatus searches for a plurality of best shot images corresponding to the current position information from a database and transmits to the digital camera.
If the digital camera receives the plurality of the best shot images transmitted from the server apparatus, the digital camera narrows the plurality of the best shot images down to a plurality of the best shot images corresponding to the current date and time, weather, and the direction of the optical lens of the digital camera.
In addition, the digital camera recommends the plurality of the narrowed-down best shot images to a user. If a desired best shot image is selected, the digital camera displays the selected best shot image to a display unit.
In addition, the digital camera sets control information added to the selected best shot image, which indicates a photographing condition for obtaining an image equivalent to the best shot image, to an image process circuit or a controller.
Therefore, the digital camera allows the best shot image displayed on the display unit to be referred to and allows the shutter key to be manipulated so that the photographing range becomes the best shot image in the digital camera.
In this manner, the digital camera photographs, for example, a building in a sightseeing place so that a previous photograph may be reproduced and generates and records an image having a composition or color tone equivalent to the best shot image or the like (for example, refer to Pages. 4, 5, and 6 and FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-348519).
However, in the image capturing system having such a configuration, the digital camera is used for photographing a person as an object as well as for photographing the building as an object.
In the image capturing system, the best shot image corresponding to the current position of the digital camera is only transmitted from the server apparatus to the digital camera. The image capturing system recommends the photographing condition, which may be selected in order to photograph the building at the current position, as the best shot image that may be obtained based on the photographing condition to the user by using the digital camera.
For this reason, in some cases, the image capturing system may recommend the photographing condition for photographing the building in the photographing situation where the person as a photographing object is photographed as well as in the photographing situation where the building as a photographing object is photographed by the digital camera.
Therefore, there is a problem in that the image capturing system may not recommend to the user of the digital camera the photographing condition suitable for the photographing situation according to the photographing situation where the building as a photographing object is photographed or the photographing situation where the person as a photographing object is photographed and may not appropriately set.